


RikoMaki meets KeseLogano

by AbdulKholik2929



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, NASCAR RPF
Genre: Doctor Nishikino Maki, Friend Fiction, Multi, Piano, Playing Love Live! School Idol Festival, Playing NASCAR Heat Evolution
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbdulKholik2929/pseuds/AbdulKholik2929
Summary: Ceritanya Joey Logano dan Brad Keselowski mengalami kecelakaan di Daytona 500 dan dirawat dirumah sakit dan Bertemu dg RikoMaki





	RikoMaki meets KeseLogano

Ketika Joey Logano dan Brad Keselowski sedang ke 1-2 di Daytona 500 dilap 50 Stage 2 tiba tiba Mobil Keselowski hilang Kendali dan menabrak Logano keduanya menabrak SAFER Barrier dan keluar Caution kedua mobil tsb Rusak di bagian depan Keduanya lantas dibawa ke Rumah Sakit.

Kebetulan mantan Idol Muse Nishikino Maki telah menjadi Dokter yg memeriksa keadaan dua orang tsb dan Hasilnya "Joey dan Brad kalian cedera di bagian Lutut kalian harus Istirahat 2 Minggu" Brad Keselowski pun menyalahkan dirinya "Duh saya malah Mencederai Joey dan Saya sendiri gimana nasib Penske nantinya" Logano berpikir berbeda "Brad mungkin itu bukan salahmu ini mungkin sudah jadi Nasib kita sekarang" Sakurauchi Riko pun memulai menyanyikan lagu Yume no Tobira dg dr.Maki "Yume no Tobira Zutto Sagashiteta" Riko pun ikutan "Kimi to boku to no....." Suara itu terdengar ke KeseLogano sampai bernyanyi bersama "Tsunagari wo Sagashiteta..." Dr.Maki dan Riko pun ke tempat duet Team Penske itu dirawat

 

"Brad Joey kalian menyanyi juga" Maki bertanya ke dua duanya "Iya ngomong ngomong kalian mantan School Idol kan" Riko menjawab "Iya Maki-san ini mantan Member M's dan Saya Sakurauchi Riko mantan Member Aqours". Dr.Maki dan Riko mengajak Keselowski dan Logano Main LLSIF dan Sebaliknya Mengajak RikoMaki main Nascar Heat Evolution.

 

KeseLogano main LLSIF dg Akun Rikyako dan Pai-chan dan Mainin Lagu Start Dash Expert dg Keselowski mainin semua Member M's dan Logano mainin semua member Aquors dg UR RikoMaki sbg Centernya

 

Sementara RikoMaki mainin NHE dg Riko mainin Joey Logano dg #22 Shell Pennzoil Ford dan Maki mainin Brad Keselowski dg #2 Miller Lite Ford (Tapi karena dilarang ada Arak digame jadi Litenya jadi Brad.K Ford) dan main di Daytona Coke Zero 400 dg Real Laps.

 

Setelah main Keempat orang diruang rawat lagi dan Sharing Gamenya dari Riko "Gamenya bagus lawannya harus main draft utk ngejarnya" Keselowski jelasin "Jika game Nascar tadi teknologi kaya balapan aslinya,Oh iya LLSIF tadi Juga gak Kalah Ramenya loh" Logano pun bicara "Kamu harus mencari kartu UR kayak Harta Karun" Maki menyarankan "Logano dan Keselowski harus banyak istirahat karena mau Cepat sembuh kan?" Mereka menjawab "Iya".

**Author's Note:**

> Kritik dan Saran ditunggu


End file.
